Inmates and Aquatic Mew Mews
Inmates and Aquatic Mew Mews is the third series made by Princess Mew. It's about two separate teams, an all girl team and an all boy team! They fight two separate enemies but the teams are located in one place! It's different from any other! Plot Inmates are known as Male Members of the Prison aka Male Academy Part Aquas are known as Female Members of the Prison aka Female Academy Part A story about certain prisoners at a special prison who are also Mew Mews, though they are all male, even the guards are all males but except one person, the warden is female. The prison is supposed to help the Mews in both civilian culture and Mew culture but mainly civilian culture on how to be able to return to society again. While that happens there are these things called "Dream Hallucination" which transform into the inmates and guards fears or dreams in order to trick them so they can be killed by their own fear or dreams, so in order to stop that from happening the Inmates Mews fight them off while behaving. There is even a group of other Mews called the Aquatic Mews as they are an all Mew team with only aquatic animal DNA. They attend a private academy which is also a second part of the special prison but this private academy is only for girls so for the male members of their group they attend the prison as inmates. They fight creatures called Cabbages while their Inmates Mews friends fight creatures called Dream Hallucination though they will also fight each others creatures which causes well a lot of stuff to happen! Characters Inmates Mews Cell 13: (Building 13) * Shui Manaka | Mew Cream - German Shepherd | Japanese * Akira Anson | Mew Cranberry - Mimic Octopus | British * Brook Byrd | Mew Cactus - Hazel Dormouse | American * Nico Arby | Mew Pocky - Black-tailed Jackrabbit | American Cell 11: (Building 13) * Luka Harujima | Mew Caramel - Kangaroo Rat | Japanese Cell 6: (Building 3) * Ruki Bellerose | Mew Mandarine - Miniature Horse | French * Hina Bates | Mew Lychee - Tawny Frogmouth | American (Half Japanese) Cell 10: (Building 4) * Sashi Alder │ Mew Eggplant - Komodo Dragon | German Cell 8: (Building 5) * Upa Bai | Mew Popcorn - Bengal Slow Loris | Chinese * Liang Fan | Mew Snowskin Mooncake - Raccoon Dog | Chinese * Qi Li | Mew Apple - Boa Constrictor | Chinese Cell 2: (Building 13) * Kid Archer | Mew Honey - Dragon eel | American * Sake Kita | Mew Starfruit - Snowflake eel | Japanese And More Inmate Mews Might Make Appearances! Aquatic Mews Cell 2: (Building 1) * Anko Momo | Mew Peach - Football Anglerfish | Japanese Cell 5: (Building 4) * Nami Sanjo | Mew Chocolate - Red-Eyed Pufferfish | Japanese Cell 3: (Building 7) * Memeko Charlotte | Mew Bearberry - Japanese Eel | American * Corazon Donquixote | Mew Cheese - Hourglass Dolphin | American (Half French) And More Aquatic Mews Might Make Appearances! Guards/Civilians Inmate Mews: * Junko Kirishima | Warden | Japanese * Kanna Uchiha | Building 3 Supervisor | Japanese * Chat Dix | Building 3 Guard | French * Usami Todoroki | Building 4 Supervisor | Japanese * Roselia Shinji | Building 4 Guard | Japanese * Zhu Fengshan | Building 5 Supervisor | Chinese * Gong Zhu Lan | Building 5 Deputy Supervisor | Chinese * Sha Ai | Building 5 Guard | Chinese * Shui Bingdong De | Building 5 Guard | Chinese * Huo Bingdong De | Building 5 Guard | Chinese * Cao Bingdong De | Building 5 Guard | Chinese * Kuro Shinji | Building 13 Supervisor | Japanese * Jack Toast | Building 13 Deputy Supervisor | American * Saiko Saibara | Building 13 Guard | Japanese Aqua Mews: * Citron Gout | Warden | French * Momo Hashugame | Building 1 Supervisor | Japanese * Jinko Murasakimura | Building 1 Guard | Japanese * Shin Mojuro | Building 4 Supervisor | Japanese * Vogel Gehirn | Building 4 Guard | German * Seestern Regen | Building 4 Guard | German * Ken Kirishima | Building 7 Supervisor | Japanese * Miko Same | Building 7 Guard | Japanese * Peluche Parfume | Building 7 Guard | French Others TBA Enemies Dream Hallucination They are enemies that transform into the inmates' and guards' fears or dreams in order to trick them so they can be killed by their own fear or dreams, so in order to stop that from happening the Inmates Mews fight them off while behaving. Cabbages Cabbages are vegetables animals, made specifically to attack and make ruckus like everyday. They are purely made of vegetables, in the shape of animals. They are only able to be defeated using the Aquatic Mews weapons, since they are specially made from a material that can damage the Cabbages. Another way to beat them is by eating them since they are edible, but anyone who aren't the Mews can't eat them without having a horrible taste, while if the Aquatic Mews eat them, they can easily became heavy which can last only then be lose by exercising, though its exclusively that when Mew Chocolate doesn't gain any weight from eating them which is because she never gains weight, as much as she eats. Cabbages aren't affect by any other type of weapons, as if they were to get hit, slashed, cut, or injured in any way by normal weapons they will just regrow back together, as they can only be killed by the Aquatic Mews special summoned weapons. They are ranked from Weakest to strongest: * E - Weakest * D - Weakest * C - Alright │ They are not the weakest nor the strongest * B - Strong Alright │ They are strong but not that strong * A - Strongest Cabbages are the only enemy that the Aquatic Mews face, as they don't face a true threatening foe, but it's unknown on how they're made and how they are on Earth. Buildings The list of buildings and their general descriptions goes as follows: * Building 1 - Industry * Building 2 - Money * Building 3 - Study * Building 4 - Education * Building 5 - Training * Building 6 - Terror * Building 7 - Dreams * Building 8 - Arts * Building 9 - Destiny/Fate * Building 10 - License * Building 11 - Space/Galaxy * Building 12 - Sun * Building 13 - Escapees Couples Anko x Qi Anko is a shy and sweet young girl from the Aquatic Mews and Qi is the smart and caring male from the Inmates Mews. Despite huge age difference Anko still loves Qi no matter what and Qi loves her. Anko has Football Anglerfish DNA and Qi has Boa Constrictor DNA. Memeko x Liang Memeko is a friendly girl who loves to make friends from the Aquatic Mews and Liang is the strong and reasonable male from the Inmate Mews. They are only a year apart and Memeko is really fond of Liang while Liang finds it somewhat annoying but enjoys her company. Memeko has Japanese Eel DNA and Liang has Raccoon Dog DNA. More Will Come Soon! Gallery Mews Mew Bearberry Memeko Charlotte.png|Mew Bearberry Mew Bearberry's Ears.png|Mew Bearberry Ears Mew Chocolate Nami Sanjo.png|Mew Chocolate Mew Chocolate's Ears.png|Mew Chocolate Ears Mew Cheese Corazon Donquixote.png|Mew Cheese Mew Cheese's Tail Fin.png|Mew Cheese Tail Fin Inmates Mews.png|Inmates Mews From Left to Right: Mew Cream, Mew Pocky, Mew Cactus, Mew Eggplant and Mew Apple Inmates Mews Part 2.png|Inmates Mews From left to Right: Mew Cranberry, Mew Caramel, Mew Popcorn, Mew Snowskin Mooncake and Mew Mandarine Last Inmates Mews.png|Inmates Mews: Mew Lychee Weapons Food Inmates Whipped Cream.jpg|Whipped Cream Cranberry.jpg|Cranberry Cactus.jpg|Cactus Strawberry Pocky.jpg|Strawberry Pocky Caramel.jpg|Caramel Mandarin.jpeg|Mandarin Lychee.jpg|Lychee Eggplant.jpg|Eggplant Popcorn.jpg|Popcorn Snowskin Mooncakes.jpg|Snowskin Mooncakes Green Apple.jpg|Green Apple Honey.jpg|Honey Starfruit.jpg|Starfruit Aquas Chocolate.jpg|Chocolate Bearberry.jpg|Bearberries Cheese.jpg|Cheese Animals DNA Inmates German Shepherd.jpg|German Shepherd Mimic Octopus.jpg|Mimic Octopus Hazel Dormouse.jpg|Hazel Dormouse Black-Tailed Jackrabbit.jpg|Black-Tailed Jackrabbit Kangaroo-rat.jpg|Kangaroo Rat Miniature Horse.jpg|Minature Horse Tawny Frogmouth Owl.jpg|Tawny Frogmouth Owl Komodo Dragon.jpg|Komodo Dragon Bengal Slow Loris.jpg|Bengal Slow Loris Crab eating raccoon.JPG Raccoon Dog.jpg|Raccoon Dog Boa Constrictor.jpg|Boa Constrictor Japanese Dragon Eel.jpg|Dragon Eel Snowflake Eel.jpg|Snowflake Eel Aquas Red Eyed pufferfish.jpg|Red-Eyed Pufferfish Japanese Eel.jpg|Japanese Eel Hourglass Dolphin.png|Hourglass Dolphin Trivia * Kid and Sake are now permanently members of the boys teams. * The girls team will get two new members to replace the boys. * The boys now have last names. Category:Series Category:Princess Mew Category:Stories Category:Incomplete Pages Category:AUs Category:Mew Teams Category:Inmates and Aquatic Mew Mews